Lily
Lily '''(ゆり) is a God of War and the Sky and is a high-ranking officer in the Demon King Generals. Appearance Lily is a God of great proportions, and has been described as the most beautiful of the Demon King Generals. She bears such pale skin that her skin resembles the whiteness of snow and her hair is very pale making her appearance some-what resemble a doll. She dresses in a revealing red and white dress with long poofy sleeves, a transparent front, leotard, and knee high golden armored boots. She has flowing hair that is usually tied back into a complex bun. The dress is a military-styled red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt. Her complex bun is tied in place with a green and red ribbon. Lily`s color theme is red and contrary to her name she is not wearing a white dress. Personality Apathetic, cold, and emotionless, Lily is a very cold young woman as even noted by the Demon King himself and follows orders even if they are in her own words "A pain in my butt to follow". Rigorous, hard-working, and hateful of humanity and useless people, Lily is regarded by the Demon King to be ranked among the best of his soldiers even before she became a General in his army. When Kazama encounters her, she brushes him off and tells him that if that is the best the country is sending then the Demon King Generals will have no need to send in their best troops. Kazama later finds Lily again with the rest of the party, and she freezes with them one stomp of her heel on the ground and then leaves them there frozen. Even when she is among fellow Demon King Generals, she brushes them off and tells them to go do something useful instead of gossiping like children. As a result she is one of the less-liked Generals among the Demon King Generals, but other Demons in the Demon King`s army find her easy to work with as she spends more time working on new projects than wasting time on eating, sleeping, and or gossiping. When Eris, a fellow Goddess encounters her she is shocked to find out that Lily bears a grudge against her, a grudge that won`t be satisfied until she is dead. It is mentioned that the Demon King knew of this grudges and even encouraged them so that Lily would work harder to become stronger than Eris and Aqua for the sake of said grudges. When Lily meets Darkness, she is not amused and freezes her once more before leaving promptly. It has been noted that Lily is a prompt person, very punctual, and expects people to be the same as her. Well-organized, straight-forward, and straight to the point, Lily has earned respect for abandoning her fellow Gods, though it is mostly for her own reasons. Lily also hates males. History Lily is worshiped by the War Order in the Fantasy World. Though hundreds of years had been passing in the Fantasy World since she started sending Japanese people there with Aqua, before being dragged to it herself by Kazuma, because of the difference in which time passes between the fantasy world and heaven. At some point, she leaves Kazama and Aqua and Kazama look for her. Abilities As a Goddess, Lily`s power is directly correlated to the devotion of her followers. Due to how fanatical the members of the War Order are, Lily has a large reservoir of mana that she uses to get the job done. Even the Demons worship her and her power. She is referred to as the Goddess of the Demon Army and she is mentioned several times. Despite her strength being weakened after having to forcibly descend down into the mortal world, Lily is still very strong and is credited to be one of the more useful Goddesses. Lily still radiates a divine aura that naturally attracts monsters and the undead. This aura also masks the evil intent in her voice when telling lies, which protects her from the magic lie detector. As a Goddess of War and the Weather, Lily specializes in Weather spells, and can even cast Sacred level spells restricted to deities. Being a Deity made human, all of Lily`s stats are automatically set to maximum. This means that while she can earn points to spend on Skills or Spells, her basic statistics like her prodigy-level intelligence and high luck can never increase. * '''Ice Storm: This ability can freeze a person at below zero temperatures and even strike their heart and other vital points by expanding the capacity of said ice. This ice can not be purified and even entrap Goddesses. Described as one of her most gruesome abilities. * God Storm: This ability enables Lily to make a storm with whatever is around her and rip into the opponent. Like her Ice Storm, by expanding the range of the storm, she can strike more targets but the strength decreases as it gets farther from the source. * Sacred Break Spell: A spell that allows Lily to lift any curse made by the Devil King's leaders. It can also be used to break protective spell barriers. She is shown using this ability to break the protective spell barrier over Kazama`s mansion, thus leaving them exposed. * Turn Undead: A spell that, when cast upon, can purify the undead. She is seen using this spell to purify a Demon that had failed the Demon Army and in turn her, their sacred Goddess. * Sacred Turn Undead: A more powerful version of Turn Undead, which, when cast upon, can release a powerful spell that can purify even a lich. * Sacred Create Weather: Summons forth all four elements into a unrivaled storm never seen before in the records. When cast, several countries could be destroyed and most everything would be leveled to the ground. Upon descending down into the mortal plane, Lily takes up the role of an Archpriest for the party and is responsible to for using support magic to assist other members of the party with curing status infliction and reviving fallen party members. In some cases, she is even seen fighting the other members of her party to strengthen them up. *